schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Thomasin White
Thomasin White, besser bekannt als die Metzgerin, ist die Hauptschurkin aus Roanoke, der sechsten Staffel der Serie American Horror Story. Sie war die Anführerin der verlorenen Roanoke-Kolonie und führte diese dank eines Bündnisses mit der alten Gottheit Scáthach in eine profitable Zukunft. Allerdings wurde Thomasin von Scáthach manipuliert und dazu gebracht, ihre gesamte Kolonie - einschließlich sich selbst - zu töten um als Geister für alle Zeit ihre Ländereien zu verteidigen. Zu jedem Blutmond-Zyklus kann die Geisterkolonie morden und vernichtet gnadenlos all jene, die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf ihren alten Ländereien aufhalten. Thomasin wurde primär von Kathy Bates dargestellt, während ihre wahre Form von Susan Berger dargestellt wurde. Bates spielte auch Delphine LaLaurie, Agnes Mary Winstead und Miriam Mead in der selben Serie. Biographie Vergangenheit Ihr Ehemann John war der Gouverneur der Roanoke-Kolonie. Da das Leben in der Kolonie hart war und die Nahrung knapp wurde, entschied sich John, per Schiff nach England zurückzukehren und weitere Vorräte zu besorgen. Während seiner Abwesenheit vertraute er Thomasin die Kolonie an. Schnell setzte Nahrungsknappheit ein und als sich ihr Sohn Ambrose und Mr. Cage mit Thomasin besprachen und behaupteten, dass das Essen nicht reichen würde, antwortete Thomasin dass sie glücklich sein sollten, da die Frauen nur die Hälfte dieser Rationen bekommen würden. Cage und ihr Sohn schlugen vor, dass sie sich weiter ins Innere des Landes durchschlagen sollten aber Thomasin entgegnete, dass sie dort bleiben würden, wo John sie zurückgelassen hatte. Um die Kolonie zu retten versammelt Cage einige Gleichgesinnte und nachts dringen sie in Thomasins Zelt ein, packen sie und schnallten ihr eine käfigartige Vorrichtung um den Kopf. Die Männer - ihr Sohn Ambrose eingeschlossen - offenbarten Thomasin nun, dass sie ihr nicht länger folgen würden und verbannten sie aus der Kolonie um ins Landesinnere zu ziehen. Als Ambrose für seine Mutter sprach und bat, dass sie nicht würde, ignorierte der neue Anführer - Cage - dies und zwang Ambrose stattdessen, ihm gegenüber Loyalität zu schwören was Ambrose nach kurzem Zögern auch tat. Thomasin wurde nun in den Wald gebracht und dort zurückgelassen, wo sie langsam wegen Hunger und Durst schwächer wurde. Sie verlor alle Hoffnung und hatte nur noch ihre Gebete um sich zu retten. Kurz bevor sie von einem brutalen Wildschwein zerrissen werden konnte, wurde das Tier aber von der Waldgottheit Scáthach getötet. Scáthach öffnete Thomasins Helm und bat ihr das noch schlagende Herz des Ebers an. Sie trug Thomasin auf, das Herz zu essen und Scáthach so ihre Seele zu opfern. Tatsächlich nahm Thomasin das Herz an und aß es, wodurch sie Scáthach Treue schwor und ihr ihre Seele vermachte. Neu gestärkt kehrte Thomasin in die Kolonie zurück, wo sie Cage tötete indem sie ihr ein Hackbeil in den Kopf rammte. Die anderen Männer konnten nur geschockt zusehen, als Thomasin ihnen verkündete, dass ihre Zeit in der Wildnis sie gereinigt hätte. Nachdem sie einen weiteren Mann tötete, der sie unterbrach, trat Thomasin an ihren treuelosen Sohn heran und trug ihm auf, um Gnade zu flehen. Ambrose fiel auf die Knie und flehte um Gnade, woraufhin Thomasin zischte, dass sie ihn töten würde, wenn er nicht ihr Sohn wäre. Sie warnte ihn jedoch, sich ihr kein weiters Mal zu widersetzen und traf dann - als erneute Anführerin der Kolonie - die Entscheidung, die Kolonie doch ins Landesinnere zu verlagern. Als ein Mitglied der Kolonie versuchte, Proviant zu stehlen und zu fliehen, wurde er von den Wachen erwischt. Zur Strafe ließ White den Mann vor der versammelten Koloniean ein Holzkreuz nageln und streifte ihm einen ausgehöhlten Schweineschädel über den Kopf. Danach ließ sie das Holzkreuz in ein Scheiterfeuer stoßen, so dass der Mann qualvoll verbrannte. Die Kolonie erreichte schließlich einen fruchtbaren Ort im Landesinneren, wo sie eine Siedlung errichteten und dank Scáthachs Magie im Überfluss lebten. Im Gegenzug mussten sie aber Menschenopfer verrichten, die von Thomasin in einem Ritual getötet wurden. Eines dieser Opfer war das Kind Priscilla, dem Thomasin mit einem Stein den Schädel einschlug. Diese Menschenopfer besorgten jedoch die Christen unter den Kolonisten, allen voran Ambrose, die argumentierten, dass Scáthach Thomasins Verstand manipulierte. Thomasin entgegnete, dass diese Beschwerden nicht vorgebracht wurden, als sie alle noch hungerten und behauptet, dass nur Menschen mit vollen Bäuchen sich solche Skrupel leisten könnten. Nichtsdestotrotz beschloss Ambroses Splittergruppe, zurück an die Küste zu reisen und dort auf das Schiff von Abroses Vater John zu warten um in die Heimat zurückzukehren. Als sie gingen, schrie Thomasin ihnen hinterher dass sie undankbar seien. Als nur noch Thomasin und Scáthach zurückblieben, flüsterte Scáthach ihr ein, dass die Kolonisten Kinder seien, die einer starken Führung bedürfen und dass Thomasin sie alle töten sollte um ihre Geister mit der Macht des Blutmondes für ewig an sich zu binden. Thomasin willigt in diesen Plan ein und entschuldigt sich daraufhin bei ihrer Kolonie. Sie verrät, dass sie ihre Fehler eingesehen hat und dass Gott ihr ein Licht gewiesen und ihr die Manipulation der Waldhexe gezeigt hat. Sie will daher ein Festmahl veranstalten, bevor sie am nächsten Tag an die Küste zurückreisen. Das Essen wurde jedoch durch Thomasin vergiftet, so dass die Kolonisten hustend und keuchend am Tisch zusammensackten und starben. Ambrose tötete Thomasin selbst, indem sie ihm ihr Beil in die Brust rammte. Zornig über den erneuten Verrat der Kolonisten tötete Thomasin auch weitere der sterbenden Kolonisten mit ihrer Axt während sie ankündigte, dass sie das Land niemals wieder verlassen würden. Nachdem die gesamte Kolonie tot war, kniete Thomasin vor Scáthach nieder und händigte ihr voller Hingabe ihr Hackbeil aus. Scáthach schlitzte ihr die Kehle auf, so dass Thomasins Tod das Blutopfer vollendete und ihr Blut und das Blut ihrer Kolonie für alle Ewigkeit an die Erde von Roanoke bannte. Jedes Jahr zur selben Zeit, in der die Roanoke-Kolonie ums Leben kam, können sie für sechs Tage zurückkehren. Angriffe auf Eindringlinge Menschen, die ihr Territorium betreten, lässt Thomasin zuerst ein paar Tage voller übernatürlicher Warnungen um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie das Land verlassen. Erst wenn sie sich beharrlich weigern, greift die Kolonie selbst an. Die Roanoke-Angriffe finden jährlich zu einem bestimmten Mondzyklus im Oktober statt und dauert sechs Tage an. Sie können sich immer zeigen und Chaos verursachen, können aber nur innerhalb dieser sechs Tage töten. Als einer reicher Mann, Edward Mott, das Grundstück kauft und dort ein Anwesen errichtet, wird er am nächsten Blutmond aus seinem Haus gezerrt und auf Thomasins Befehl wird ihm ein Holzpflock durch die Brust gerammt, bevor er am lebendigen Leibe in ein Scheiterfeuer Feuer gestoßen wird. Als die Chen-Familie im Haus einzieht, bemerken sie schnell dass etwas nicht stimmt. Allerdings verhindert dies nicht, dass die Roanoke-Kolonie sich vor ihrem Haus versammelt und als der Vater der Familie einen Schritt nach vorne macht, schleudert Thomasin ihm ein Hackbeil in die Brust. Auch der Rest der Familie wird von der Kolonie ausgelöscht. Später kommen auch die mörderischen Zwillinge durch Thomasin ums Leben, da Thomasin sie nach draußen schleppen und eine der Schwestern bei lebendigem Leibe auseinanderreißen ließ. Der anderen Schwester hackte sie persönlich mit ihrem Beil den Kopf ab. Konflikte mit den Millers Kurz nachdem Matt und Shelby Miller in das Haus auf den Ländereien einziehen, tauchen Thomasin und einige Mitglieder der Kolonie auf dem Gelände des Hauses auf. Sie dringen in das Haus ein und hängen Relikte aus Stroh oder Knochen in der Eingangshalle als Warnung auf. Als Shelby panisch aus dem Haus flieht und mit dem Wagen davonfährt, überfährt sie auf der Straße den Geist von Thomasin. Da sie diese für einen echten Menschen hält, hält sie an um ihr zu helfen. Als Thomasin sie ignoriert, sich aufrafft und in den Wald davonstapft, folgt Shelby ihr da sie davon ausgeht, dass Thomasin durch den schweren Schlag unter Schock steht. Shelby findet Thomasin im Wald zwar nicht wieder, erreicht aber Bäume in denen mehr der Relikte hängen, die sie schon in ihrer Eingangshalle gefunden hat. Kurz darauf erreicht Shelby eine Lichtung, auf der die Geister von Roanoke mit Fackeln stehen. Shelby kreischt panisch, wird aber von der Kolonie ignoriert, die die Opferung des Deserteurs von damals wiederholt. Als der Mann mit der Schweinemaske über das Feuer gehängt wird, tritt Shelby geschockt von der Lichtung zurück, was aber ein Geräusch verursacht. Als Thomasin aufsieht, sieht sie Shelby und ruft ihrer Kolonie zu, die Frau zu packen. Shelby kann es aber zu der Straße zurückschaffen, wo Matts Schwester Lee sie findet. Als das Medium Cricket Marlowe eine Séance durchführt um Lees verschwundene Tochter Flora wiederzufinden, nimmt er Kontakt mit Thomasin auf, die sich als die Metzgerin vorstellt und droht, alle zu vernichten die in ihr Land eindringen. Cricket fordert, dass Thomasin sich zeigt und tatsächlich tritt sie kurz darauf aus dem Schatten. Als Cricket sie sieht, hält er Thomasin mit einer Gebetskarte fern aber Thomasin lässt ihr Beil hinabsausen, wodurch die Kerze in der Mitte des Tisches auseinanderbricht. Geschockt fragt Cricket, warum Thomasin an diesem Ort spukt und sie entgegnet, dass sie den Ort - und ihre Kolonie - um jeden Preis beschützt. Cricket fragt daraufhin, warum Thomasin Flora entführt hat, aber die Metzgerin entgegnet, dass das Kind schon gebraten und gehäutet vor ihnen liegen würde, wenn sie es erwischt hätte. Sie offenbart, dass der Geist von Priscilla Flora jenseits des Einflusskreises der Kolonie versteckt hat und dass sie ihr Land nicht mehr verlassen wird. Als Thomasin aggressiv wird, bannt Cricket sie mit dem Kroatoan-Spruch und Thomasin verschwindet, woraufhin alle Fenster des Raumes bersten. Kurz darauf führt Cricket Lee und Shelby nach draußen in den Wald, wo sie von Thomasin und ihren Geistern umringt werden. Spöttisch behauptet die Metzgerin, dass die Schweine sich zum Schlachten präsentieren aber Cricket entgegnet, dass andere Menschen folgen werden - selbst wenn Thomasin die Gruppe tötet. Er behauptet jedoch, dass es eine Möglichkeit für sie gibt, beide Parteien zufriedenzustellen und schlägt vor, dass Thomasin Priscilla überzeugt, Flora freizugeben. Im Gegenzug verspricht Cricket, dass Lee, Matt und Shelby daraufhin aus den Ländereien der Kolonie verschwinden und nie zurückkehren werden. Thomasin lässt sich auf den Deal ein, was sie Lee, Matt und Shelby durch Cricket ausrichten lässt. Am nächsten Tag beginnt der Mondzyklus, während dem die Roanoke-Geister töten können. Nachdem Matt und Shelby sich aber weigern zu gehen und stattdessen mit Elias Cunningham zusammenarbeiten, trifft sich Cricket erneut mit Thomasin, die ihm rät, das Territorium der Kolonie zu verlassen und die warnt, dass er keine weitere Warnung erhalten wird. Cricket glaubt, nach einem Kontakt mit Scáthach einen Fluch erfahren zu haben, mit dem er den Bann der Roanoke-Kolonie verbannen kann. Matt und Shelby warten auf seine Rückkehr, aber am Abend erscheint die gesamte Roanoke-Kolonie mit Fackeln vor dem Haus. Thomasin hat Flora gefangen und Matt fleht sie geschockt an, das Mädchen gehen zu lassen und schwört, dass sie dann verschwinden werden. Thomasin aber entgegnet, dass die Zeit der Verhandlung vorbei ist und das Land nun mit frischem Blut eingefordert wird. Bevor sie Flora töten kann, wird sie von Priscilla gestoßen und lässt Flora los, die zu Matt und Shelby flieht die sich daraufhin mit ihr im Haus verbarrikadieren. Zornig schlägt Thomasin Priscilla ins Gesicht, kümmert sich aber vorerst nicht um die Leute im Haus. Stattdessen lässt sie den gefangenen Cricket nach vorne bringen, der das Gelände nie verlassen hat sondern von der Kolonie gefasst wurde. Demonstrativ wendet sich Thomasin nun dem panischen Cricket zu, schlitzt seinen Bauch auf und zieht ihm die Eingeweide aus dem Bauch. Cricket überlebt dies und schreit vor Schmerzen, während seine Eingeweide auf einen Haken gespannt und von Ambrose herausgezogen werden. Kurz darauf stirbt Cricket und Tomasin hält ihr blutiges Beil in die Luft, so dass Matt und Shelby es gut sehen können. Laut ruft Thomasin nun, dass die Menschen im Haus sich ihr ausliefern sollen und dass sie ihnen dann einen schnellen und schmerzlosen Tod gewähren wird. Da niemand herauskommt, befiehlt sie die gewaltsame Tötung von Matt, Shelby und Flora und lässt ihre Autos in Brand setzen, damit sie nicht fliehen können. Die drei können zwar durch einen unterirdischen Tunnel fliehen, werden aber von der Polk-Familie gefangen und zum Haus zurückgebracht, wo die Kolonie bereits wartet. Die Metzgerin erkennt, dass Mama Polk einen Sohn verloren hat und spricht sie mitfühlend darauf an. Die Polks überlassen die Gefangenen nun der Metzgerin und ihrer Kolonie und fahren davon. Thomasin will zuerst Flora hinrichten lassen, aber bevor sie das Kind hinrichten kann, wird sie plötzlich von Ambrose niedergeschlagen, der schreit dass er nicht weiter zusehen wird, wie seine Mutter weiter unschuldiges Blut vergießt. Er zieht Thomasin mit sich in das Feuer, wodurch er sie lange genug aufhalten kann um Matt, Shelby und Flora die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Obwohl Thomasin schließlich wieder aus dem Feuer hervorbricht, kann sie den Wagen nicht mehr einholen. Rückkehr nach Roanoke Nachdem die Millers erfolgreich entkommen sind und ihre Erlebnisse mit der Welt geteilt haben, wird die Serie My Roanoke Nightmare über die Millers gedreht, in der die Metzgerin von Agnes Mary Winstead dargestellt wird. Agnes ist von dem Charakter aber so begeistert, dass sie sich zu sehr mit der Figur der Metzgerin identifiziert und schließlich auch einen psychischen Breakdown erfährt. Aufgrund der enormen Popularität der Show wird zwei Jahre später eine Folgeshow, Return to Roanoke, gedreht, in der sowohl die Millers als auch die Schauspieler, die sie in der Serie darstellten, während des Blutmondes ins Haus auf den Ländereien der Roanoke-Kolonie zurückkehren. Agnes wird nicht gefragt und dringt daher heimlich in den Drehort ein - besessen von dem Glauben, die Metzgerin zu sein. In der ersten Nacht der Dreharbeiten erscheint die Kolonie vor dem Haus. Sie sehen, dass die wahnsinnige Agnes sich nun vollends mit der Rolle identifiziert und das Haus der Feinde darum niederbrennen will. In ihrem Wahn bekommt Agnes nicht mit, dass die Kolonie sich nähert und als sie sich umdreht, ist sie bereits umzingelt. Als Agnes sich umdreht und die Kolonie sieht, ruft sie sie verzückt und glücklich als Brüder willkommen und ruft, dass sie nun gemeinsam Rache nehmen können. Dann aber tritt die echte Metzgerin an Agnes heran, die vor ihr ehrfüchtig niederkniet, als sie sie erkennt. Agnes keucht, dass es ihr Leid tut und sie nur irgendwie ins Fernsehen wollte, aber die Metzgerin lässt ihr Beil auf Agnes Kopf herabsausen und tötet sie. Sie hackt danach noch weiter auf Agnes ein und hetzt schließlich ihre Gefolgsleute und die ihr hörigen Geister auf die Hausbewohner, hält sich selbst aber zurück. In der nächsten Nacht - der Vollmondnacht - erscheint die Kolonie ein weiteres Mal am Haus, wo Thomasin demonstrativ den Schauspieler Dylan ausweidet, der zuvor gefangengenommen wurde. Wie damals Cricket Marlowe wird Dylan so vor dem Hauseingang getötet. Als Lee Harris, mittlerweile eine Dienerin Scathachs, zwei Teenager, Sophie und Milo, herbeibringt, die aus Sensationsgier auf die Ländereien gekommen sind, werden sie von der Kolonie gepfählt und brutal ermordet. Ihre Leichen werden verbrannt und zurückgelassen. Außer Lee sind mittlerweile alle anwesenden Teilnehmer der Show ums Leben gekommen, so dass die Kolonie sich vor dem Sonnenaufgang zurückzieht. Ein Jahr später Als ein Jahr später eine Gruppe Geisterjäger - begleitet vom Roanoke-Schauspieler Ashley Gilbert - zum Blutmond-Zyklus in der leerstehenden Villa filmen, erscheint dort die Kolonie. Diejenigen unter den Geisterjägern, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch leben, versuchen von dem Gelände zu fliehen, aber Thomasin erscheint und schlitzt die Kehle einer Jägerin auf und wirft ihr Beil dem letzten verbliebenen Jäger in den Rücken als dieser versucht, davonzurennen. Am nächsten Tag rückt eine gesamte Polizeieinheit einschließlich eines SWAT-Teams am Haus an, da Lee Harris dort mit ihrer Tochter ist. Man geht davon aus, dass Lee ihre Tochter Flora als Geisel genommen hat, allerdings ist Flora aus eigenen Stücken in das Haus gekommen um dort Priscilla zu treffen. Als die Nacht hereinbricht, schickt Lee ihre Tochter nach draußen und brennt das Haus - mit ihr darin - nieder um Priscilla gemäß den Wünschen ihrer Tochter eine Mutter zu sein. Die Polizei bereitet sich daraufhin vor, abzurücken, aber Thomasin und die Kolonie nähern sich bereits vom Waldesrand aus. Galerie ThomasinVerraten.png|Thomasin wird von der Kolonie verraten ThomasinsRückkehr.png|Thomasin kehrt zur Kolonie zurück ThomasinÜbernimmtKontrolle.png|Thomasin übernimmt die Kolonie ThomasinOpfertPriscilla.png|Thomasin opfert Priscilla ThomasinErneutVerraten.png|Thomasin wird erneut verraten ThomasinEntführtZwillinge.png|Thomasin nimmt die Zwillinge gefangen ThomasinOpfertZwillinge.png|Thomasin richtet die Zwillinge hin ThomasinRede.png|Thomasin hält eine Rede ThomasinRitual.png|Thomasin und Scáthach während des Rituals ThomasinSiehtShelby.png|Thomasin sieht Shelby ThomasinWährendSeance.png|Thomasin erscheint während der Séance ThomasinCricketAusweidung.png|Thomasin lässt Cricket ausweiden ThomasinDrohung.png|Thomasin droht den Hausbewohnern ThomasinHatFlora.png|Thomasin hat Flora ThomasinSprichtMama.png|Thomasin spricht mit Mama Polk en:Tomasyn White Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:American Horror Story-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Körperlos